opelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Luftmassenmesser
Betrifft den Turbo. Fazit: Original bei Opel oder bei Bosch kaufen und Beim Z20LET sind Sportluftfilter kritisch zu sehen, da K&N und Opel sich gegenseitig den Ball zuschieben. Wer Schuld am Versagen eines LMM ist. Firma K&N als Hersteller sagt es liegt nicht am Luftfilter Öl und hat dies mit Untersuchungen belegt. -> http://www.racimex.de/content/de/luftfilter/luftmassenmesser.php Die Untersuchungen besagen, dass die Gründe meist nicht bei der Beölung des Sportluftfilters lagen. Sondern an den Bauteilen selbst oder konstruktiv am Aggregate-Gesamtsystem. z.B. an der Kurbelgehäuseentlüftung. Beim Gangwechsel schließt die Drosselklappe und ein Teil der Motoröl Dämpfe wird in den Ansaugtrakt geblasen, dadurch kommt es zu Verschmutzungen. Threads "HFM prüfen (Luftmassenmesser), Do it yourself (faq)" http://forum.opel-speedster-club.de/index.php?s=&showtopic=999999view=findpost&p=131084 Kritisch 1: Sportluftfilter und HFM beim Turbo!!! HFM - Heißfilmluftmassenmesser oder LMM - Luftmassenmesser Bei den Z22SE-Saugern kann man seinen KN Filter so VOLL-ÖLEN wie man will bis es unten aus dem Kasten wieder raustropft , denn dieser Motor hat KEINEN LUFTMASSENMESSER (LMM) !! Die Motorsteuerung arbeitet nach dem MAP-Sensor Prinzip , wobei der Saugrohrunterdruck als Hauptlastgröße für die Einspritzung benötigt wird ! Macht man das gleiche beim Turbo , kommt nach einiger Zeit mit 99% Sicherheit der Fehlercode P0170 und der Luftmassenmesser ist dann TEIL-TOD und misst ca. 20% ZUWENIG Luftmasse , daraus folgt das der Motor dann unter Vollast mit einem Lambda um oder noch schlimmer größer 1 läuft und dann die serienmässigen Z20LET Kolben zerstört werden !! mfg ASH@EDS Erläuterungen vom Motorentuner Uwe Regelin Speziell zur Regelin Airbox (offener Baumwoll-Luftfilter wird von Fa. Sandtler vertrieben): Der Luftfilter in der Sandtler Airbox ist in der Tat geölt, dies aber ausgesprochen sparsam (so wie es auch sein sollte). Nachölen würde ich nicht empfehlen - das ist auch im Grunde nicht notwendig. Es reicht vollkommen aus, nach 15.000 - 20.000 km. den Filter zu demontieren und mit Pressluft auszublasen. Ein Nachölen würde halt die Gefahr bergen, daß man versehentlich zu größzügig nachölt, was in Folge dann tatsächlich zu einem Defekt des LMM führen kann. Zur Problematik "mageres Gemisch" aufgrund eines defeken LMM: Eine durch Korrosion der Meßzelle bedingte Fehlmessung des LMM führt in der Tat immer dazu, daß zu wenig Luftmasse gemessen wird und das Gemisch in's magere tendiert. Die Lambdaregelung regelt hier natürlich gegen. Läuft das Gemisch zu weit aus dem Ruder wird ein entsprechender Fehlercode gesetzt und die Motorkontrolleuchte leuchtet auf. Diese Motorschutzfunktion bleibt auch bei allen meinen Tuningstufen in vollem Umfang erhalten. Das relativ fette Gemisch meiner Tuningstufen bietet hier sogar noch einen kleinen zusätzlichen Sicherheitspuffer. Einen absolut 100%igen Schutz gegen Gemischabmagerung aufgund von LMM Meßfehlern gibt es aber nicht - und zwar vollkommen unabhängig vom Tuning und vom verwendeten Luftfilter. Entgegenwirken kann man dem eigentlich nur, indem man vorsorglich ca. alle 20.000km den LMM wechselt (LMM kostet rund 200,- Euro als Originalteil - AUF KEINEN FALL KOMPATIBLE ZULIEFERERPRODUKTE VERWENDEN!!!!!!). In den allermeisten Fällen hat man damit allerdinge einen vollkommen intakten LMM ausgetauscht ... Angaben beziehen sich auf den Z20LET Turbomotor, nicht auf den Z22SE Saugmotor des Speedster. Quelle: ORC-Lehmann DONTDOIT 1: Nachkauf von Billiganbietern Auch besser lassen, den Nachkauf von Billiganbietern oder Plagiaten bei ebay (ca. 50 EURO, original Bosch-Teil ca. 238 EUR). Gefahr der Abmagerung des Gemisches und Durchbrennen der Kolben. THREAD: "Luftmassenmesser (LMM) von anderen Anbietern?, ein Schnäppchen, das teuer werden kann" http://forum.opel-speedster-club.de/index.php?s=&showtopic=918765&view=findpost&p=171121 Erläuterungen vom Motorentuner Arno Schindler EDS Na das ist ja kein Wunder , wenn man beim Opel Händler seinen LMM testen lässt , das der dann IMMER in Ordnung ist !!! Laughing Ne , mal im Ernst , hier ist das Test-Prozedere nach Bosch / Opel : 1) Zündung an und Luftmassenmesserspannung messen : 2) Liegt die Nullpunktspannung bei Luftmasse 0kg/h bei 0.9961V bis 1.0059V , so ist für Bosch der Luftmassenmesser in Ordnung !! WEIT GEFEHLT !! Wenn die Messzelle durch Korrosion oder ÖL beschädigt wurde , dann klappt die Meßkurve im OBEREN Meßbereich langsam runter , der Nullpunkt ist weiterhin völlig unverändert und die OPEL/BOSCH Testmethode versagt kläglich !! Allein die Lambdakorrekturabweichung in % im TECH-2 Messwertblock-2 ist aussagekräftig , denn bei beschädigeten Luftmassenmessern wandert der Korrekturwert des Lamgzeitlambdaintegrators von normalerweise 0% langsam hoch bis auf +15% und irgendwann später kommt dann der Fehlercode P0170 , dann ist es aber meist schon zu spät und der Krümmer oder die Kolben sind beschädigt !! Das Problem ist einfach und allein , das die ME1.5.5 das Hauptlastsignal Luftmasse aus dem Luftmassenmesser bezieht und wenn der im oberen Lastbereich eine schleichende Abweichung nach unten bekommt , dann funktioniert die komplette Abgastemperaturregelung NICHT mehr ordnungsgemäß !! ALLE Abgastemperaturregelungsaktionen sind immer durch die Lambdaberechnung der ECU auf Basis der angesaugten Luftmasse bestimmt und werden als Delta-Lambda auf die aktuelle Einspritzzeit aufaddiert . Die Abgastemperatur wird in der ECU nur berechnet und über Kennfelder gesteuert abgesenkt , das funktioniert gut wenn alle Bauteile 100% in Ordnung sind , aber wenn der Luftmassenmesser defekt ist , dann ist am Ende die Abgastemperatur zu hoch weil zur Abgastemperatursenkung zusätzlich eingespritzter Kraftstoff einfach fehlt !! mfg Dipl. Ing. Arno Schindler EDS-Fahrzeugtechnik Gmbh PS : 95Okt finden wir in fast jedem 2. Auto was zum Tuning zu uns kommt , daher meine Bedenken , das da zwischendurch mal am falschen Ende gespart wird wenn 95 Okt getankt wurde ! mögliche Auffälligkeiten "Zündkerzen, schönes Erlebnis auf der Autobahn" http://forum.opel-speedster-club.de/index.php?s=&showtopic=13481&view=findpost&p=192930 -> Leistungsprobleme beim Turbo Teilenummern - 0280218051 original Bosch Nr - 0986280231 original Bosch Nr für Austauschteil, kostet dann 60-70 Euro weniger kann jeder Autoteilehandel besorgen - 9201425 836588 original Opel Nr - die Meßeinheit gibt es wohl direkt beim Boschdienst als Bauteil zu kaufen für 80€ (das muß ein Fake sein; war bei Bosch und die günstigste Alternative ist ein Austausch Teil für 157€) Verwandte Themen -> Gemischbildung Bilder&Anhänge thumb|350px|Vergleich original [[HFM und Kopie]] thumb|350px|Vergleich original [[HFM und Kopie, dies die Kopie]] thumb|350px|Vergleich original [[HFM mit Restschmutzschaden]] Kategorie: DONTDOIT Kategorie: MOTOR Kategorie: Z20LET Kategorie: MOTORSTEUERUNG Kategorie: LEISTUNGSPROBLEME Kategorie: LUFTFILTER